


秋兴

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 秋兴：斗蟋蟀的别名，蟋蟀为保卫自己的领地或争夺配偶权相互撕咬，战败的一方或是逃之夭夭或是退出争斗，鲜有“战死沙场”的情况。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Shibutani Subaru
Kudos: 5





	秋兴

一

真是碍眼啊…

像是皑皑积雪里的一株山茶，抑或是低矮灌木中的一朵玫瑰。美终究是美的，但是格格不入的突兀感总会让人有些隐约的不悦。  
很碍眼。

每当Subako看向窗外，更确切地说，是看向正在看着窗外的仓子的时候，总像坐在盛夏空调坏掉的屋里，说不出个所以然，但却坐立不安，总之烦得很。

是那头乌黑的长发吗？  
总会在少女走过的极短空间内留下转瞬既逝的暧昧香味。

是那双眼睛吗？  
每当村子追着自己提醒过短的裙摆时，总会向这里瞥一眼，然后又不着痕迹地挪开视线。

真是碍眼。

她狠狠地踢了一脚前方的凳子，把一旁的村子吓了一跳，“你要造反吗？”

“是啊！我要造反！”  
少女瞪着一双猫眼，气呼呼地跑出教室。

“又是谁惹到她了…”  
对于好友的喜怒无常，村子只能无奈地摇摇头。

二

关于仓子的风言风语从没有停过。

有人说她是富贵人家的大小姐，家里的书房比教室还要大；还有人说她是某社长的小女友，对方还专门给她买了套公寓金屋藏娇；甚至有人说在银座的某高级俱乐部看到过她…

太多人对于这位漂亮，冷漠，却散发着性感气息的少女有各种猜想，无论是善意的还是恶意的。

因为仓子实在是太与众不同了，她像是一座孤立于众人的岛屿，安静地在周围的风浪中度过四季。

这也正是Subako讨厌她的原因之一，对方对于流言的熟视无睹在她眼里变成了故作清高。她像是试图去摘苹果的孩子，费劲了心思想把那颗红得鲜艳欲滴的果实从枝头扯下，与其说渴望果肉汁水四溢的香甜，倒不如说这颗苹果本身的存在就在诱惑着她去接近。

或者说，去想法设法破坏。

三

思春期的少女总会悄悄探讨一些恋爱小事，某天下午的教室里，几个小姐妹搬了椅子坐成一圈讲八卦。

“呐...你们都和男朋友亲亲过吗？”

锦子忽闪着一双水汪汪的眼睛，踌躇着把问题刚说出口就立刻羞红了脸。

“有过啊。”村子一脸坦然，“这很正常，对吧。”她扭头看向旁边短发的女孩。

“很正常很正常。”  
安子正在和男友发短信，头也没抬地回了一句。

“那…你们有和男朋友，那个过吗？”

一直抿着嘴安静听大家聊天的的横子突然抛出一个重磅炸弹。

村子懵了：“哪个？”

“那个啊。”安子用手肘戳了下村子的侧腰，然后放下手机比划了个手势。

“就这个嘛。”

“Subako，你有过吗？”  
锦子看到有点心不在焉的少女，怯生生地小声问。

“啊，什么？有过啊。”

Subako如梦初醒地回过神，条件反射性地回答了一句，然后才后知后觉地发现自己说了什么不得了的话，耳尖开始发烫起来。

女孩子们只安静了一瞬，然后全都捂着嘴大惊小怪起来。

“诶诶诶诶诶真的？？？”  
“不愧是Subako！下手真快！”

不小的声音惹得坐在窗边正在看风景的少女转过头，从面前几个女孩的斜后方，将视线准确而又轻飘飘地落在Subako的脸上，她的眼神是一如既往的波澜不惊，嘴角微微翘起，含了几分玩味。

瞧，又在说大话了吧。  
Subako自作主张地解读着仓子那个表情。

“真的吗真的吗？和谁？在哪里啊？”  
小姐妹们被她的爆炸性答案吸引走了注意力，探着身子来了一连串的问题。

“和...丸山老师。”  
Subako高傲地昂起头，不甘示弱地对着少女扬起唇角，好胜心像是第一次偷喝哥哥的那瓶日本酒，从指尖一直蔓延着烧到发梢，格外的上头。

那双狭长的美丽眸子里似乎出现了一丝波动。  
少女没来由地兴奋起来。

“在洗手台上。”  
她又得意洋洋地补充了一句。

高挑的少女终于起身，在Subako以为她又会像往常一样，留一个潇洒离开教室的背影时，仓子却在女孩子此起彼伏的小声尖叫中走过来，眯着眼睛从上到下地打量着她。

“Subako同学，借一步说话。”  
她的声音不高，却像她的眼神一样，锋利地似乎要把面前的少女扒光。

“好啊。”  
猫眼的女孩子仰着头回答道，像是古罗马高傲的角斗士。

四

事情的发展在仓子把她禁锢在两臂之内时走向偏移，Subako的后腰顶在洗手台的边缘，坚硬的大理石硌得钝痛，她只能尽可能地将上身向后仰去，才能稍稍避开对方离自己过于近的脸庞。

“你要干什么。”  
她努力使自己的声音听上去不那么不安。

“做个实验。”  
仓子的回答言简意赅，然后一个用力把Subako抱上了洗手台，将身子挤进她两腿之间。

“你不是说和丸山老师做过吗。”双马尾的少女讥讽地翘起嘴角，“那应该经验很丰富了吧。”

不是的...  
Subako想张口反驳，但幼稚的好胜心像根鱼刺般堵在喉咙里，让她什么都说不出。

仓子掀起女孩本就不长的裙摆，修长的指尖准确地爱抚上了被一层布料覆盖着的密缝，然后满意地看到女孩子发出了一声短促的惊呼，虽然只有一瞬，但却如浸了蜜糖般甜腻。

Subako感觉到自己不可描述的地方正在隐秘地收缩着，没有经历过性事的身体在少女熟练的撩拨下开始分泌液体，胸腔里仿佛长了伊甸园的禁果，传来潮水般的快感与钝痛，她颤抖地紧咬着嘴唇，仿佛张口的瞬间，那些淫靡的果实与藤叶会顺着她的唇角抽条而出。

“丸山老师也是这么对你的吗？”  
她把湿哒哒的内裤顺着少女滑嫩的腿根扯下。

“他也能像我这样，让你这么湿吗？”  
仓子发狠地揉捏了一把Subako敏感的乳尖。

我没有…她又试图张口。  
但生理性泪水比话语更先一步展现在仓子面前。

对方似乎对于这种生涩反应格外满意，她捏着少女小巧的下巴交换了一个不容置疑的吻，又把她口腔中的空气和香甜的唾液品尝了一干二净，然后在Subako泪眼迷蒙地注视下从容地蹲下身。

总是下滑的裙摆遮挡了那片密林，仓子有些不耐烦地把布料卷起塞进Subako的口中，“要是不想让所有人知道我们在干什么，就乖乖咬着。”  
少女的声音不大，但却不容置疑，让Subako鬼使神差地乖乖点了头。

仓子把脸凑近Subako两腿之间的隐秘部位，刚发育没多久的私处长了不多的毛发，现在正湿哒哒的粘成一团，紧闭的蜜缝正汩汩流出粘稠的体液，包含着未经人事的青涩。

她恶趣味地轻轻吹了口气。

“啊…嗯”  
口腔里温热的呼吸打在最为柔嫩的部位，更多的蜜液从两腿间的诱人缝隙里流出，惹得Subako不住地颤抖起来。

“你别…别看”  
她竭尽全力遏制住从喉咙深处即将迸发而出的呻吟，但声音软得听起来像极了一只发情的小母猫。

“嗯？”  
仓子用鼻子发出一个气音，惹得Subako又一阵颤抖，她离少女可口的花穴又更近了些。

“不要…”  
小猫在被按在爪下时仍然发出最后的无力挣扎。

而仓子的动作只因她憋出的求饶停了半秒，就用舌直接探入那片流淌着蜜液的隐秘之处。

“啊…啊！”  
那些在胸腔里伺机待发的呻吟终于得了空从口中溜出，少女由于快感猛地扬起头，黑色的发丝在空中划出一道干净的弧线，她的双腿颤抖如冬日寒风中的松枝，纤细的手指流连在仓子的后脑勺和耳畔，试图推开却又挺腰迎上。

“丸山老师也会这么舔你吗？”

“他也会像我这样，把你抱在洗手池上做吗？”

“也会用手和舌头玩弄你一碰就流水的小穴吗？”

我不是…我从来都…  
Subako试图张口说话，但却只能发出小动物般甜腻的呻吟。

仓子根本没打算等待对方的回复，直接用修长的手指发狠地钳住少女柔嫩的腿根，大口地吞咽着Subako流出的蜜液，柔软的舌灵活地翻过外层紧闭的两片肉瓣，快速而准确地舔舐着敏感的内壁与花核。然后在对方小腹开始不受控制颤抖的瞬间用力吸吮，将这第一次高潮的蜜液喝了彻底。

“哈…哈啊”  
Subako用手扶着洗手台，双腿羞耻地打开着，裙子被掀到腰际，大量的体液让她柔软的耻毛都湿答答地粘在一起。性爱带来的红晕染上少女的脸颊和眼睑，生理性泪水与唾液混合在一起，高调地显示着刚才激烈的荒唐事。她张着嘴大口呼吸着，像是一条被海浪冲刷到沙滩上搁浅的鱼。

仓子直起身，潮湿的唇和鼻尖无一不在昭示着先前的淫靡行为，她一把扯过因为初经性事而双眼失焦的少女的衣领，恶狠狠地吻上去。

并不可口的味道被强硬渡到嘴里，Subako不适地皱起眉，想到这些液体的来源之处，她的脸红得像是秋天的枫叶。

“你是怎么…”  
怎么知道我没有和丸山老师做过的。

猫眼的少女穿上已经被浸湿的内裤，试图转移话题，踌躇着开口。

“啊，这个。”  
仓子正在整理刚才弄乱的双马尾，扭头看向她，用那种一如既往的，波澜不惊的眼神。

“丸山老师说，和他做过的学生只有我一个。”

END


End file.
